Recent significant shifts in technology have greatly changed the traditional means by which information is communicated. In addition to journalists who disseminate credible news, other individuals now have the forum to share news and opinions with the world. For instance, there are approximately fifty million ‘blogs’ on the internet that disseminate news related information; and at the end of those articles, consumers post comments, delivering their opinions on the subject matter. In addition, with the advent of social networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter, and MySpace, users post countless message streams on these sites for viewership every day.
In some ways, message streams posted on social networking sites are a more efficient way to disseminate news than traditional ways. While traditional news distributors are more thorough and credible, consumers on social networking sites post news-related comments from mobile devices, hence, information is being disseminated in real time. With rising interest in the many different sorts of ephemeral content being posted on the web daily, there is a need for an efficient means to search these message streams.
Many websites provide a means for searching through content by tagging content. If content is properly tagged with associated tag words, a searcher can locate the content by searching for the tag words. Unfortunately, these tagging mechanisms are inefficient in allowing a user to narrowly search for content. Therefore, there is a need for a system to organize and submit content so that a user can efficiently and narrowly search for the content.